


The Downsides of Cussing Nonstop

by PinkGold



Category: Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: His smile turned more mischief. “Though, I bet you can’t go twenty four hours without cussing.”Mid felt himself smiling in return.“Oh, you’re on.”





	The Downsides of Cussing Nonstop

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing.  
> Since the anon didn't ask for a specific ship, I'm debuting in my newst obsession!  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

“Daddy, daddy!” Jenny came shuffling down the hall and into the kitchen, barely stopping on her feet once she was standing in front of Apollo, arms stretched upwards as she waited to be picked up. He quickly turned the faucet off, dried his hands on a washcloth and picked her up, hugging her warmly the way he knew she liked. The rest of the plates in the sink could wait a little while to be cleaned.

“What is it, lil’ munchkin? Tired your Dad already?” she squirmed and giggled when Apollo dropped a few kisses on her temple. He turned the lights off and exited the kitchen.

“No.” Jenny rolled her eyes dramatically. As if she’s ever seen Midnighter tired, “Dad was wondering what was taking you so fucking long.”

Apollo froze in the middle of the corridor and blinked at her, face conveying his shock.

“What did you just say?” 

And, as if knowing exactly what Apollo wanted her to repeat --witty little child, she was--, she shrugged, badly concealing a smile behind her hands. 

“I said fuck.” the mirth in her eyes was almost enough for Apollo to let this go.

But only almost.

“Who taught you that word, little miss?” he asked, even though he knew exactly who.

“Dad.” she giggled.

“What about me?” Midnighter said as he walked from their bedroom to the corridor to meet them.

Apollo didn’t answer him. Instead, he just glared. He glared so hard he was sure if he kept it up he was going to accidentally turn Mid into a human torch.

Maybe he deserved it, though, for teaching Jenny swear words.

“What?” Mid asked, frowning clearly confused at Apollo’s silent treatment.

Jenny, who he was still holding in his arms, started wiggling free and dropped gracefully on the ground.

“I was just telling Daddy he was taking so fucking long.”

All color drained from Midnighter’s face as he caught on with what happened.

“Oh.” 

Apollo raised a single eyebrow. 

“Uh, come, Jen.” Mid hurriedly grabbed Jenny’s hand and nudged her down the corridor. Apollo was sure Midnighter had thought of all the thousand ways this moment could have gone wrong, and chose the less bad one to follow. For that, he was glad, “Let Daddy finish washing the dishes while I tuck you into bed.”

“But I’m not tired, Dad.” Jenny looked up at Mid with her sad puppy eyes, but he just shook his head and marched on.

“You will be once you lay down.”

-

Later that night, when Midnighter’d finished reading Jenny a bedtime story, he entered their bedroom cautiously, and found Apollo already on bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. Mid’s mouth watered at the sight of a shirtless Apollo so casually waiting for him, but even though he looked calm and serene, Mid knew what awaited him.

And sadly it wasn’t sex.

Apollo watched silently as Mid closed the door and changed into his own pajamas before climbing into his side of the bed.

“Didn’t think she would catch on my wording at this age.” Mid broke the silence, flattening the blanket over his lap only to have something to do with his hands.

Apollo scoffed.

“Right, because is not like she’s a smart child.”

“I know, it’s my bad. I’m… I’m sorry.” he sighed.

“Let’s just hope ‘fuck’ is the only word she knows until now.”

“It will. I’ll stop swearing.”

Apollo chuckled, looking at Mid behind his lashes.

“What?” Midnighter asked, blushing at the intense gaze.

“You? Stop swearing? Babe, I love you, but the world will freeze before you can stop swearing.”

“Shut up.” Midnighter was definitely getting redder.

“No, no. I think is sweet you are trying, Mid.” Apollo smiled and interlaced their fingers together which had Midnighter’s heart somersaulting. His smile turned more mischief. “Though, I bet you can’t go twenty four hours without cussing.”

Mid felt himself smiling in return.

“Oh, you’re on.”

-

In the end, it took Midnighter twelve hours before he swore again, and he could see Apollo was legit impressed. He had come close to swearing a few times but managed to hold back his tongue.

But he couldn’t hold it back when Jenny almost fell from their living room window when they took their eyes off her for a second. 

“Shit!” he screamed and dashed to grab her before she got too close from falling.

Jenny giggled, completely unaware of the tension in the room as she leaned back on Mid’s chest.

“Shit!” she parroted.

“Fuck. Shit I mean-  _ ugh _ !” Midnighter glanced at Apollo, afraid he would lash his fury on him, but instead, he was biting his lips, looking like he was a second away from bursting into a laughing fit.

It was contagious, really.

Still.

“What’s so funny?” he frowned, holding Jenny with one arm as he closed the window with his free hand. They really should put iron grids on the windows.

“Nothing, is just,” he chuckled slightly, “I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“What’s not going to work?” 

“Banning the swearing.” Apollo shook his head fondly, “I guess Jenny will grow up with a unique vocabulary.”

“Unique!” she repeated.

They laughed, and the minute Mid put her down on the floor, she slipped out to the kitchen, screaming something about making them all sandwiches.

Apollo moved closer to Mid and sneaked a hand around his waist.

“I think she’s going to grow alright.”

“Of course,” Mid turned his face and pecked Apollo quickly on the lips, “she has the two most amazing dads on the universe taking care of her. What’s there to go wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!   
> You can find me on [my Tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/) for a prompt or if you just want to scream at me!!


End file.
